


i messed up

by johanna_elizabeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, I already miss my happy babies, basically a fix things fic, with an iconic og scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_elizabeth/pseuds/johanna_elizabeth
Summary: After shit went down with his brother, Edo shows up at Eleonoras to explain everything.





	i messed up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes but Englsih is not my mothertongue.

Eleonora stared at the ceiling. She hadn't shifted her position since she came home from Edoardo. Edoardo. It hurt thinking about him. It was one thing to say that she was not his girlfriend. They hadn't done that talk yet. But it was a completely other thing to ask her to leave when his brother wasn't around anymore. She gave him a chance to explain, but he simply tossed it away. 

A tear streamed down her face. Maybe it was huge mistake to give in. Maybe she really was nobody to him. But she saw the change in his eyes when he saw his brother. He looked angry and hurt. Also, his brother called her hot. What kind of brother does that?

Eleonora pressed her lips together and sighed. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Without giving her chance to answer the door opened and Filo came into her room. "Can you please knock?" She asked, but her voice sounded weak. "I did." Filo retorted. "We already had that conversation." "What happened with Edoardo?" he asked directly. "Nothing. Why with Edoardo?" Filo raised his eyebrows. "Because he is standing outside of our door." "What??" Eleonora sat straight up. "He is literally begging me to let him in." 

Eleonora got up from her bed, walked to the front door and opened it. The case was as Filo said. Edoardo Incanti was in front of her apartment. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a cold voice. He nervously tapped with his foot. "Can I come in?" "Depends." "On what?" "If you going to treat me like shit again." She said and looked him straight into his eyes. "I wanted to talk about that. Can I please come in?" 

Eleonora guided him in, right into her room where Filo was still sitting. "Could you maybe leave us alone?" She asked her brother, who looked at her with a smug smile and then left the room. " I'm listening."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Edoardo said putting his hands into his pockets. "What exactly? I can't remember. The fact that you said I was not your girlfriend or the fact that you wanted me to leave? Because both hurt." Her voice was harsh and cut into Edoardos heart. He stared at her and she stared back. "I am sorry for everything. For how it ended." He said sincerely. 

"You should be. Because I felt like trash. What I am asking you, Edoardo Incanti, is why? The last days were like living in a happy bubble and now I am what exactly to you? Nothing?" Eleonoras voice cracked at the last word. She wanted to be anything to Edoardo but not nothing. "Everything." She saw his hand twitching like he wanted to touch her, but he kept it to himself. "Ele you are everything to me." "Then why?" 

"Because..." He took a deep breath. "...you don't know my brother. He is everything you thought I was, but way worse. Everytime I had something he had wanted it too. You know that my mum died. He played a huge role on her death. She had cancer and one day she passed out in his arms. But he didn't call a doctor. He was 15. He should have known. She passed away in his arms. I hate him for that. I hate for all the pain I had because of him." He shed a tear. Eleonora reached out and whipped it away. "If he knows what you mean to me, he would try to take you away from me. He could take anything but not you."

Eleonora closed her eyes to let the words sink in. They have been together for a few days, but hearing these words let her heart beat faster. Suddenly she didn't feel any anger anymore for the boy standing in front of her. He had wanted to protect her. And she appreciated that more than anything. "Thank you for trying to protect me. But next time explain immediately." He nodded. "Will do." 

Then Eleonora pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled his head into her neck and breathed in her scent. "I missed you!" "Its been 5 hours Edo." Eleonora laughed and got out of the hug. "Can't a boy miss his girl?" Eleonora raised her eyebrows. "I am not mad anymore, but I would have stayed at yours if it wasn't for you. Or your brother," she adds. "I got it now. I messed up." He looked at her with wide grin. Eleonoras heart began to race. It was nearly impossible to love his smile so much. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked politely. Eleonora bit her lower lip and nodded. Another grin spread across Edoardos face. He cupped her face with his hands and slowly brought it to his. When their lips touched Eleonora knew she made the right decision on Friday. Her heart was an explosion of emotions. The kiss tasted sweet and she imagined she tasted Pistachio in his mouth. Or didn't she imagine it? She pulled away to look at Edoardo with judgemental expression. "Did you eat the ice cream without me?" He held his arms up in defence. "I heard ice cream is good to get over worries." 

"Youuu..." Eleonora tried to tickle Edoardo but he was faster and ran away. So she tried to chase him in her room. After some time they faced eachother from each side of the bed. Edoardo tried to fake a movement to the side and Ele believed him. It ended with him laughing about the fact that she believed it. But with a jump over the bed she finally got him and tickled him until he couldn't breath anymore. "Mercy please!" He said holding up his arms. "Ok. Under one condition." "And that would be?" "You buy a new bowl and then we eat it together!" He nodded and then pulled her closer to him. 

"I am really sorry again for this afternoon." Without responding she kissed him. First slow and then with more passion. Edoardos hands rested on her waist and she played with his hair. This moment was just for them, special in its very own way. Nobody would interrupt- "Oh I am sorry!" 

Eleonora looked up to see Filo standing in the door. "Filo, what did we say about knocking?" "I just wanted to make sure Edoardo doesn't hurt you." "I would never hurt her." It came from under Eleonora. "At least not with anything else than words." Filo nodded in understandment. "So everything is alright I guess?" "Yes Filo and now go." "Edoardo, Ele needs dick! She needs-" Edo couldn't understand the rest of it because Eleonora slammed the door shut. "Sorry for that. He is just so annoying." "Better than mine..." Eleonora layed herself next to him and played with his curls. "Better than yours." After a while of laying next to eachother Eleonora suddenly asks: "I think it would be better if you stay here tonight instead of going back to your house where your crazy ass brother is waiting." "I thought you'd never ask!" With that, Edoardo pulled Eleonora into a sweet but still passionate kiss. And Eleonora what ever would come next, together they would master it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, they really broke my heart. I just keep on pretending that the clip was 2:40 long. As you see I am in the state of denial. I hate hate hate Andrea more than any other Niko remake. Also the newest chat... she changed his name back :(( I just want to have my babies back. Come chat with me on tumblr @myskamlove and see how I freak out everyday. Feedback and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
